The present invention relates to music boxes, and relates more specifically to such a transmission mechanism coupled to the power output shaft of a music box by a crankshaft to move ornaments by tappet rods through a seesaw.
Various transmission mechanisms have been disclosed for transmitting the power output of a music box to ornaments supported thereon. For example: TRANSMISSION MECHANISM FOR MUSIC BOX ORNAMENT of U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,944 uses the output shaft of the music box to rotate an eccentric stub that is engaged within a slide link supported for vertical movement on a pair of guide rods, wherein the ornament is supported by a tappet rod having a lower end secured to either the slide link or the drive stub, so that operation of the music box will impart the desired movement to the ornament; ORNAMENT DISPLAY ASSEMBLY of U.S. Pat. No, 4,890,828 uses the wind-up shaft of a wind-up music box mechanism to rotate a first ornament, and to reciprocate second and third ornaments supported on tappet rods engaged by a pair of offset eccentric cam members mounted on a drive shaft driven by the mechanism.